Book One: Destiny and Heartstings
by Life-without-L0ve
Summary: Hellboy has never liked his destiny. Being the bringer of the apocalypse just wasn't on his bucket list. But when he meets a woman who seems to have the same fate he isn't sure what to do. Will he help her overcome it? Or join her, ending humanity with it? Better than it sounds so please read! Warning: Adult language.
1. Chapter 1: Things Go Bump in the Night

**Hellboy: Destiny and Heartstrings**

**Chapter 1: Things go Bump in the Night**

Jane Nariah Lee walked down the snowy park path as she lugged her groceries with her. Her pale skin hidden under several layers of warm clothing, her green eyes focused on the road before her and her black hair wrapped up in her black beanie hat.

She had now been living in New York for a few months and had made a general rule to never stay out after dark but tonight she made an exception. It wasn't like she couldn't handle herself, no it was that she thought it was safer in the daylight. More things seemed active at night supposed to day time. And the things that were awake at night weren't always the most friendly.

Jane knew the painful truth about the dark, ever since she was a little girl. It gave her nightmares to even try to think about her past and when she tried to remember it would always end in up in shattered memories of fire and screaming. Along with a horrible, _**horrible**_ hissing voice that whispered to her as she tried to sleep as an infant.__Jane remembered monster's as well. Nipping at her heels and growling around her. She also remembered the dark, how all those terrible things only happened when it was dark.

But there were memories that didn't pain Jane to think of when she did. It would be a small thing, like her mother's singing, her sister's smile, her father's protective arms or her brother's funny stories. But small things like those helped her forget the other memories.

She wasn't sure how old she was when she was taken away from her real family but she remembered waking up and they were gone. No that wasn't true. The night before was one Jane remembered very well. She remembered when her mother tucked Jane in for bed that she sounded scared.

"Go to sleep honey." Her mother whispered, "Everything's going to be okay." But the way her mother had said it, had made Jane think she was trying to convince herself more than Jane. "Mommy loves you very much. And everything she does is because she loves you."

Not long after her mother tucked her in and kissed her goodnight the hissing voice and her father had gotten into a fight. Her sister's shouts, glass breaking, a booming roar and the house shaking followed soon after. Then that was it, when she woke up they were gone and the house was in ruins. Cracks & claw marks running up and down the walls and dried blood was splattered all over the floor. The one thing she did find was a small, silver, cross necklace her mother had always worn on the floor, on top of a broken family photo.

After that she was found by the mail man who noticed her completely alone it the wreckage of the house. From there she was taken to foster care and that was things got….worse. Not only were her foster families awful and often abusive she had an interesting….ability.

'_More like a curse.'_ Jane thought bitterly as she remembered when she discovered her 'gift'.

~*~*~***Flashback**~*~*~

_Jane had been living in Virginia for 3 months and she was in kindergarten. Her 5__th__ foster mother: Carol, had fixed her black hair into 2 pigtails that stood straight up on her tiny head. She wore a red sweater that was much too large on her small body and a black skirt that reached her knees and panty-hoes under it. Under the sweater, around her neck was her mother's cross. The one thing she had kept with her throughout her life. It was late December, only a few days before Christmas and her teacher: Mrs. Ipowitz had read '__**Twas the Night before Christmas' **__and they had draw pictures of different Christmas objects like Gingerbread houses, reindeer, Christmas ornaments, Pine trees, snow men, sleighs, elves and Santa Claus. The day would've been perfect if the __**'**__**incident**__**' **__hadn't happened._

_It was recess when James Douglas, Ronald Williams and Thomas Green had walked over to Jane's spot in the playground at the swings. _

"_Move it Lee it's my turn on the swing!" James snapped and Jane looked up at the boys and frowned._

"_But I just got on." Jane said timidly and Ronald scoffed,_

"_We don't care now move!" At this Jane huffed, furrowed her brows together, gave a small pout and crossed her arms over her chest to show she was __not__ moving. Ronald scowled at the little girl and huddled into a circle his two friends. There were hushed whispers and snickers from the circle but Jane kept her arms crossed and eyes trained ahead to look as fierce as she could fo year old. Soon James stood in front of her with a condensing smirk plastered to his rosy face._

"_So Janie what did you draw in class today?"_

"_Don't call me Janie." Jane scolded before answering his question, "I drew a cross."_

"_A cross?" Thomas asked questioning the other child, "That's not Christmasy!"_

"_Yes it is." Jane stated which got Thomas to frown even more._

"_Is not!_

"_Is so!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is so!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is so!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is so!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is so!"_

"_Is not!"_

_Jane smirked before shouting: "Is not!" _

"_Is so!" Thomas snapped before realizing what he had just said. "HEEEEY!"_

_Jane smile triumphantly showing of a missing front tooth before she noticed something very wrong. Ronald wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jane looked around for the other boy when she felt a hard tug on her pigtails. Jane screamed out in pain as she was pulled to the ground off her swing. Her sweater was covered in dirt and mud and her pigtails in disarray. Ronald stood over her grinning like the Cheshire Cat,_

"_Ha! Not only did you lose your swing but now you caught cooties!" Thomas snickered as James sat on the swing in front of her. Ronald smirked some more before kicking some more dirt her way. Thomas laughed wickedly as well and Jane huffed and sniffed trying her best not to cry._

"_And what a stupid drawing! She drew a cross, that's not Christmasy! Right Ronald?" Thomas laughed and Jane's jade colored eyes watered. She sniffled and cried softly before she glared up at the 3 boys. She took a deep breath to try and stop her crying. _

"_You're going to pay." Jane hissed as her eyes narrowed. She clenched her hands into fists against the dying grass and thought hard on pain and misery. Suddenly the boys started screaming and writhing in agony, while a look of horror washed over Jane's face. She felt as if all energy she had in her tiny body was being sucked out of her and shot at the boys. James, Thomas and Ronald fell to the ground not far away from Jane. Ronald gave on last terrified look at her before his brown eyes had a glassy dead look to them as his body went limp. Jane's small body began feeling drained and blacked out as she heard the other children's screams and the teachers panicked voices _

_Ambulances came 45 minutes later but by then it was too late. Thomas and Ronald had already been dead. James was the only survivor. They all had suffered from severe heart attacks, which baffled the doctors to no end. For how could three healthy 6 year old boys have heart attacks out of nowhere? The doctors dismissed Jane's black out as a small panic attack due to the scary activity with Ronald, Thomas and James. But something felt wrong to Jane. It didn't feel like a 'little panic attack' but what did she know? She was only five. It wasn't until a few days after the accident when a young man had come up to her and confronted her about her episode. _

"_It's called Biokinesis. Do you know what that is?" The man had said and Jane had shook her tiny little head. _

"_It's when you can control stuff inside people. Like the heart and brain. What happened at the play ground was part of your biokinesis." He explained, "I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt those boys did you?"_

_Jane shook her head silently taking the information in. She felt a stab of guilt running through her gut, realizing she had killed 2 people. _

"_We have a group of people who can help you learn to control it. You can come live there with us if you want." The man offered and Jane frowned._

"_But what about my mommy?"_

"_She can come visit you anytime you like. And besides it's not for forever. Just until you can control you biokinesis." The man explained and Jane thought about it for a few minutes. _

"_I'll be the only kid there….won't I?" _

"_Oh no we just got a little boy in the program, you won't be alone." He smiled kindly but Jane continued to frown. _

"_I don't want to go." She murmured softly, "I don't want to be away from my mommy." _

_The man gave a soft smile and squeezed her tiny knee. _

"_Okay, but if you ever change your mind here." He handed her a card with a couple of numbers and an address on it. "Call if you ever need us." And with that he walked away. Jane never told her foster mother about her bionkinesis or about the strange man. Jane just stayed silent and did what she was told. She was released from the hospital a few days later. To make sure she didn't have any signs that she may have a heart attack as well. After that she remained with her foster Mother for another year. But eerie quietness had taken its toll on Carol and she soon gave Jane up. _

"_I can't keep her." Carol stated, "She's never been the same since her panic attack! Always quiet and secretive! I just can't do it anymore!"_

_Then she was removed from other homes because of several other 'incidents' that followed. But instead of little boys and girls, the ones who ended up dead were her often abusive foster parents. _

~*~*~**End of Flashback**~*~*~__

Jane sighed, shaking those thoughts away as she shifted the bags around in her arms to help hold them up. That was a **long** time ago. Jane had to focus on the future and not on her past. So here she was now 6 bags of groceries, no car and no money left over for a taxi had left her with the option of walking home. Deciding to take a more scenic route she walked through the park instead of the busy New York streets just because it felt…..safer. Jane looked around at the dormant trees and moonlit sky for any signs of danger. Shadows seemed to dance around her and the winds scraped against bare tree branches causing a bone-chilling howl.

Paranoia getting the best of Jane, she quickened her footsteps. Snow crunched under her boots and winter wind blew past, causing the remaining ebony hair that wasn't tucked under her hat to blow into her face.

"This is just great." Jane muttered under her breath as she continued on her way. A sigh left her lips as she tried her best to huff the strands of black hair out of her pale face. "Out alone, at night…..in the cold and dark. With my arms and feet killing me…..and I'm talking to myself…just _great._"

Jane frowned again and continued on her way wondering where and when the park was going to end when are loud shot was heard followed by a blood curdling roar and a loud _'AW CRAP!'_. Her pale green eyes widened and she nearly dropped her groceries. Another roar was heard and Jane looked around for the source of the unnatural sounds.

'_You should walk away right now. Walk away Jane and don't turn around. Don't look back and keep walking. Just walk away, forget this ever happened and….aw damn it!'_ Jane pressed her lips together into a pale thin line and looked around for anyone else in the park.

Empty, no one but her and whatever was making those horrifying sounds. She rested her grocery bags on a nearby bench and followed the sound the best she could. Walking down the steep ice covered hill the best she could without falling, Jane found a sight that she never, not in a million years thought she'd find. There falling through the air was a bright crimson red man in a long leather duster, black t-shirt and leather pants with a tail poking out from the back. On his head were large circular stumps and his right hand was man of solid stone. As the man crashed into the snow Jane scrambled behind a tree to hide.

The large man stood up stumbling slightly before he turned his back to her and faced a large…..frog like monster. Its body slimy and a grayish green color, tentacles were around its head and its eyes had a hungry, soulless look to them. The appearance of this monster sent shivers down Jane's spine. It let out a hiss much like a snake and lunged at the large crimson man.

The man let out an angry screamed and pulled out a huge gun. He looked like he was about to shoot when the monster wrapped its large and disgusting tongue around the strange man's arm. He shouted out in pain and fired multiple shots, all of them missing the monster.

'_Yikes. This doesn't look good.'_ Jane frowned as she watched. Finally he punched the creature in the face with his stone hand so the tongue released his other one.

"Ah, ah, ah first date no tongue!" the man growled before he cringed slightly.

He looked in pain and winced as he held the arm that was just licked by a giant frog. He pulled out his gun one last time and with his hand shaking he took a shot. The bullet ran right through the monster's head. The creature gave an unholy scream and fell to the ground dead, not 2 seconds later it disintegrated to a pile of bone and ash. The bright red man gave a choked laugh before he fell to his own knees.

"Damn…" he croaked out before falling face first into the snow. Jane looked at him for a few moments from behind the tree, before she quietly and cautiously walked from behind the tree and towards the man. At first she just stared at him. Then she hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder. Nothing. He almost looked dead, and if she hadn't seen the rise and fall of his back she would've thought he was dead. She poked his back with the front of her boot a few moments later hoping that would get him up. But much to her disappointment, it did not.

"Hey…..are you okay?" Jane asked after a few minutes only to be greeted with silence. "Mister?"

Nothing. Not a word. Not even a groan. Jane looked around once again to see if anyone else was around. She couldn't take him home. Who knew what would happen if she had let this giant in her apartment. But she couldn't leave him out here alone, unconscious. Jane pressed her lips together so they form a thin line before she sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

~*~*~**Time Skip**~*~*~

Walking through the door to her apartment, Jane grunted with the effort of getting the large man into the warmth of her home. Once they were through, she wasted no time in getting him to lay flat on the fairly large leather couch. It really was a miracle that she managed to get both her groceries and the stranger into her apartment.

"You better be damn grateful when you wake up." Jane mumbled before she put her groceries on the kitchen counter. After the groceries were out of the way she walked back to the living room and stood where the stranger's head rested (half on/off the arm of the couch) and looked down at him.

She must've been insane. No scratch that, she _was_ insane. Jane had let a complete and utter stranger into her home. A stranger with skin that was bright, bloody, red who she found fighting a frog with a giant stone fist, a gun the size of her head.

But he was hurt and the Christian inside Jane told her to help him. So here she was now, sitting the large man up against the back of her couch to get his leather duster off so she could examine his wounds. She prayed that her Biokinesis would be enough to heal his wounds for the sight before her was appalling. Scars littered his muscular arms, scratches cut through the fabric on his torso and blood stains were under his black t-shirt. On his normal hand there were large ugly blisters over the area the frog monster's tongue had been.

"Oh God." Jane gasped before sitting down beside him and placing her hands over the scars. She took a deep breath and focused the energy in her body to help heal his wounds. Her pale green eyes glowed white as she focused on using her ability. She imagined the tissues and cells repairing themselves as quickly as she could before she felt herself being drained of all energy she possessed. As soon as it was gone Jane gasped for air and looked back at her 'patient'.

He was still out cold but a majority of his scars were gone, along with the blisters. Jane put a weary hand on her forehead trying to keep a headache at bay. She looked back at him and smiled at the almost angelic look on his face as he slept. She smiled softly and moved him so he was lying down again.

"Guess I should make you comfortable huh?" Jane mused to herself and walked over to a closet in the hallway. She pulled out a couple of blankets from the closet and went to the guest bedroom and pulled out the largest pillow she could find.

After she had, Jane walked back to into the living room where she pulled up the man's massive head and placed the pillow beneath it. She then looked at his gun in its holster on his hip. It probably would be horrible to sleep with it on and she still didn't know him. How did Jane know he wouldn't get up and try to shoot her or something? With that in mind Jane sighed and pulled the gun out of its holster and placed it by the man's leather duster on the coffee table.

After that she pulled one of the blankets and placed it over him, then another because the first one didn't cover him all the way. When that was done she smile satisfactorily and placed both hands on her hips.

"Well now that you're all cozy, I'm going to put the groceries away." Jane said to herself and walked to the kitchen and pulled the different items out of the paper bags putting them into the fridge or different cabinets. After everything was in its place Jane let out a yawn and walked back out to the living room. She tilted her head to the side and studied the person of her couch.

"Goodnight big guy." Jane waved him off and took his coat and gun with her to her room and got ready for bed.

~*~*~**Back At the Park**~*~*~

The raven haired woman looked down at the ashes of the creature with a wicked look in her soulless black eyes.

"You've done your job well, my pet." The woman hissed, "Bringing the children together, very well done. I will finisssh what Grigori has sssstarted but unlike him, I will not fail."

Her glossy, blood red lips turned upward giving off a devilish grin showing her fangs.

"For now you may ressst. That isss until I require your ssservicccee again." She spoke, her fork like tongue slipping out of her mouth. The pile of ash turned into a small green fire and flew up into the woman's hand. "The time isss near. Do not worry my pet, pesssky humansss will not bother usss much longer."

**A.N: Hope you all liked it! This is mainly comicverse with a little: movieverse/animatedverse so bare with me. Ships will also being flying everywhere so if you don't like it don't read and please and don't say anything rude, negative or mean. I love nice reviews so please post them like crazy! Lastly I don't own Hellboy, he's owned by Darkhorse & Mike Mignola. I only own Jane and the nasty kids/foster parents. On that note if you liked this, chapter 2 will be up soon but until then Life-without-L0ve is out! **


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers in the Dark

**Hellboy: Destiny and Heartstrings**

**Chapter 2: Whispers in the Dark**

_"You will bring the end child, you will rule by the key'sss ssside and bring upon an age like no other. The beasssst will bring hisss kin to the mortal plain and you will continue the blood line of ssssin. It wassss prophesssied long before you were born." _The voice is Jane's ear made her sit straight up and scream. It couldn't be….it just couldn't. She reached over to her lamp and turned it on, banishing the dark away. In the corner of the room, sitting on the chair her black cat Tubby lifted his sleepy head up looking up at her as if saying _'What the hell is wrong with you?'_

She panted slightly and rested a hand on her forehead. She turned on her bed and planted her feet on the floor.

"It's just a dream…..just a dream." Jane chanted running her pale hands through her hair. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom down the hall. She shut the door and leaned against it. She stumbled to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark black hair disheveled, dark bags under her jade green eyes.

"She's not there….she can't hurt me. She's not real." Jane whispered to herself in the mirror. She turned one of the faucet handle and ran her hands through the warm water. She splashed the water onto her face and sighed and opened her eyes. She looked at her hands and gave out another scream. They were coated in blood. The faucet was running with fresh, crimson blood.

"Do not be sssso sssure of that my little one. I have alwaysss been here and I am very real." The voice hissed once again. "You will bring the end of the world. Jussst assss you brought the end of your 'family'."

"Don't talk about them like that. I didn't end them **you **did. Whatever you did that night-"

"Wasss all for you. All I've done wasss for you precciouss child." The raspy voice whispered as the lights flickered off.

"You can't make me. I won't be your puppet." Jane hissed. Then Jane gasped and a blood covered hand made its way to her mouth, touching her lips slightly. She had _hissed_. Just like an animal. The voice gave a small chuckle before speaking again.

"Yesss embraccce your ancessstry. Embracccce me child. Your anger will causssse you to become the thing you dessssspisssse."

"No. You have no power over me you-"

"I, my dear am your future. You will never be rid of me. You will bring the end and you **will** bring fear to my name. Everything you are and all you will become isss becaussse of me."

"What do you even want with me?"

"Have I not made it clear? You will bring the end and I will mold you into the ruler you ssshall become."

"But I don't want that!" Jane cried out, "I-I don't want to bring 'the end'! I-I just want to be-"

"Normal?" the voice scoffed, "You will **never** be normal. You were made to fulfill what I have failed to. A bargain with SSSSatan is not eassssy to make ssso I sssuggessst you make your peaccce with what you are and what you will become."

Jane clutched the cross around her neck as the devil's name was said. Her heart rate quickened as two bony hands set themselves on her shoulders from behind her.

"Look at yoursssself. Embraccce it, accccept it. You cannot hide from your dessstiny."Two hands made their way to her cheeks and tilted her face towards the mirror. Jane gasped as her eyes glowed a hellish red. Her hands rushed to her face and cradled it. Pain ran through her body and she let out a cry. Her skin began to feel much too tight for her body and she tried her best to use her biokinetic powers to stop the pain but it didn't seem to help.

"You will clear the accursssed lightsss in the sssky. The ssssun, ssstars and moon will hide from your groom'sss presssencce. The heavensss will burn, cccitiessss will fall and humansss will be nothing but a bad dream. You will have a kingdom both here and in hell." The voice hissed tapping on the bathroom window. The moonlight shined into the room getting a snarl from the voice.

"B-but I-I d-don't want t-to-" Jane gasped as the pain ceased.

"You have no choiccce!" The voice snarled causing Jane to jump, "You **will** do asssss I command. You will follow my plan and if you do not. Inssstead of ruling your kingdom you will burn in it."

Jane's eyes widened and she turned and faced the person who turned her life into a living hell. Her skin was as pale as that of a ghost. Her dark raven hair reached the floor and was tangled and seemed to bob and shift like the heads of a hundred snakes. Her blood red lips were twisted back in a wicked smile, with sharp ivory fangs bared. Her body cloaked in a dark black gown that flowed to the floor. But what shook Jane the most was her acid green eyes. They gleamed in the darkness, staring Jane down. Daring her to defy her.

"W-who are you? Why me?" Jane asked timidly and the woman gave a cackling laugh that sent shivers up and down Jane's spine.

"I have many namesss child. Night Ssspirit, Queen of Demonsss, Mate of Sssamael, The firssst Mother, Chief of Witchesss, The Traveler of Mirrorsss, Patron of the Dark Moon, Ruler of the Night, Dessstroyer of Children, Sssseducer of Men, The Firsssst Demon, The sssscourge of God but you may call me….Lilith. Assssss for the reasssson you were chossssen you are the child of mine and the betrayer."

"The betrayer?" Jane asked and Lilith grinned,

"Eve. The one who sssent your Earth to itsss demissse. Your preccciousss father was a desssscccendent of Eve and Adam. While your mother, isss one of my few children. She hasss tried to hide her blood line in a preccciousss church. Little did ssshe know sshe sssealed the fate of man. Your ssstupid father fell for him and they bore two other children. Then they conccceived you. You had more demon blood in your body then your own mother!" At the last sentence she cackled some more, "I knew that if you grew you would be raisssed as any daughter of Eve. Sssubmissssive, obedient, a ssslave. Believing God would sssave you when you are **mine**. I thought tragedy would bring my grandchild out and turn you into my sssucccessssor."

"But your plan didn't work." Jane smiled, "I'm not like you."

Lilith growled, "You think ssso? Explain the gift I bessstowed upon you, the one you usssed on thossse three boysss."

Jane tensed at the memory. This…..monster couldn't have given her, her power. Jane had to be dreaming. She just had to be.

"You, like me detessst human children. You followed in my footssstepss when you were but a sssmall babe. Dessstroying 2 livesss and sssscarring another. Death followsss wherever you go sssuch assss it ssshould."

"Why me? Why not Gabriella or Ezekiel?" Jane felt like slime for begging for her dead siblings' pain over her own. How could she want Gabby or Zeke to have the loneliness and misery she endured now. But she had to know. What made her so special? Her brother and sister came from the same blood line, so why did Jane have to be the chosen one for this demon. For this role of evil that this villain wanted.

"Your brother pah!" Lilith spat, "The male ssspeccciesss have only one ussseful purpossse and that issss for bed. Asss disssgusted that a child of mine would choossse your imbecccile father for a mate I had to sspare for he would continue my blood line and if not for that sssmall matter he would've be dessstroyed. Asss for your sssissster Gabriella, ssshe held little promissse. Even if sssshe wasss my champion, my child and your mother bathed her in holy water from the time of her birth until ssshe reached the age of 3 the only time I can directly interfere in a child'sss life. I would not fail with you."

"So I'm your last choice. The plan B huh?" Jane snapped and Lilith shook her head, cradling Jane's face in her taloned hands.

"Jane you are exactly what wasss needed for my bargain. You are ssstrong while your sssissster wasss weak. Ssshe was ssssubssservient to all who asssked it of her. Even before I could act upon her life it wasss cccertain that wasss who ssshe would become. But I could not fail the massster."

Jane broke out of the demon's grip horrified, "Who's he? And what was your bargain with him?" Jane demanded and Lilith just smiled wickedly.

"Take a guesssss child. You will find out soon enough." The monster hissed, "For now, know where you ssstand and listen well to my Whisssperss in the Dark._"_ With that Lilith roared and lunged at Jane and the woman closed her eyes and braced herself for pain.

Jane woke with a start and looked at her room. She sat up and searched around in her room for any sign of the woman in her nightmare. Jane let out a sigh and sat up slowly running her hands through her ebony hair. A nightmare, it was just a nightmare. That's what Jane wanted to believe. But she just couldn't, something about the woman seemed real. Memories of her childhood with her family flashed back into her mind. The voice was very much the same, but she could've made it all up right? But why would she? She wanted nothing more than to forget about the voice….about Lilith. It didn't make sense for all of this to rise back up now. A large breath escaped her pale lips as she brought her hands back to her lap. Where was this coming from? Why now? With her left hand she held onto her silver cross praying for protection. But 'Lilith's' words kept ringing in her ears. _'Sssubmissssive, obedient, a ssslave. Believing God would sssave you when you are __**mine**__'_ Jane gave an involuntarily shiver at the memory. She had killed people, she had no family, no friends, no one who loved her. Maybe she was destined for hell after all. What else was she good for? Jane realized she was shaking and tried her best to stop, to no avail.

What was she going to do? That God forsaken nightmare was burned into her brain. There was no use trying to forget it. Her nerves were shot and memories of her past surged through her brain. Willing herself to calm down she let out a sigh,

"Mom if you really did love me…..help me. Please." Jane prayed silently a few tears silently rolling down her face. "I can't do this alone. Please…please." A sob shook through her body and she held herself as she cried.

~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~

Hellboy wasn't sure how he felt when he woke up. He barley remembered the night before and what he did just made him pissed. He remembered the fighting Froggie in Central Park and the damn thing did something to his arm and because of that he killed it before he passed out. So here he was now, trying to find his Samaritan and his coat and figure out where the hell he was. It wasn't the Bureau that was for sure. It was way too cozy looking for him to be there. Hellboy sat up on the tan leather couch and looked around and spotted a charcoal colored cat in the corner of the room laying down sleeping. Its lazy green eyes opened and looked up at the bright crimson man on _his_ couch. It wasn't one of Hellboy's cats but it helped having a friendly face around.

"Hey kitty" Hellboy smiled and beckoned the feline over to him. The cat in reply just tilted its head to the side as if he was saying _"Are you crazy? I'm not moving!"_

"That won't work." A voice not far away nearly made the big red man jump out of his skin. He turned his head and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There in the doorway of the living room was a woman, a beautiful woman at that. Her ebony hair cascaded down her fair skinned shoulders and her rosy lips formed a small smile at him. The woman's pale green eyes locked with Hellboy's before she looked back at the cat.

"Tubby makes Garfield look athletic. Don't expect anything from him unless you got food on you." The woman's voice sounded angelic to Hellboy's ears and he didn't take his eyes away from her, "My other cat, Maggie is friendlier but right now she's at the vet so, no kitty time for you."

"Noted." Hellboy nodded then stood to face her, "So mind tellin' me where I am?"

The woman tensed slightly before she gave a weak smile.

"I kinda found you K.O'd in Central Park." The woman laughed nervously, "You were pretty beaten up, I couldn't just leave you out there."

"Uh….thanks I guess. Most people wouldn't think of letting me in their home." Hellboy replied and she smirked,

"I did but I had to take precautionary measures first."

"So let me guess, you got my gun and coat huh?" Hellboy asked and the smile that that lit up on her face made him a little less bothered that she took his Samaritan.

"Smart boy. But don't worry you'll get it back once you answer some questions of mine." Hellboy arched a brow at this.

"Questions?"

"You heard me. One of them involves you and the mutant version of Kermit you were fighting yesterday so if you want your stuff back you're going to have to answer my questions first." She grinned even more and Hellboy felt a small smile tug on his own lips.

He was half tempted to argue with her. To just search the place and find his gun and go. Or just leave and have Manning replace his gear. But he didn't. He couldn't. The shine in her green eyes told him to let her have her fun.

"Alright then. But I've got a question of my own that you gotta answer first." Hellboy said and Jane crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shoot."

"Who are you?" he asked and the woman smiled a little more,

"I'm Jane."

**A.N: Tada! Chapter 2 is up and it seems we have an idea of who our villain is. I admit when I did research for her I found her creepy as hell. If you have any questions about her and are too lazy to Google it just PM me and I'll answer any questions you have on Lilith or about the fic. Also a special shout out to Devilgirl123, hellgirl-fan1, Optimus Prime's wife, HDC 123, Nerdified Elf and Random-Girl4ever. Thank you for the faves, reviews and the follows. I do not own Hellboy, just Jane. As always Love it, Share it, Review it, Follow it and Fave it. Until next time, see you later. **


	3. Chapter 3: Hello

**Hellboy: Destiny and Heartstrings **

**Chapter 3: Hello**

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Jane asked as she made her way to the kitchen. The crimson man followed and nodded and Jane smiled. She walked over to the coffee maker and pressed a bottom to start the brew.

"So….question number one is," Jane stated as she turned to face her guest, "What's your name?"

He paused for a second, looking her over then answered, "Hellboy." Jane blinked a little surprised. That was one answer she wasn't expecting.

"Well, _Hellboy_, why exactly were you fighting Froggie back in the park?" Jane asked and Hellboy smirked,

"Unfortunately for me, it's part of my job description." This reply got Jane to raise a brow. Personally, there was no job that could possibly pay enough to be hunting down monstrosities like that. Jane though thought better of voicing her opinion on the matter.

"Your job?"

"Yeah, not the most glamorous job in the world but hey it's a livin'." He shrugged and sat down at her dining room table.

"Okay then. New question then. What exactly is your job?" Jane asked and Hellboy smirked,

"Now that I can't tell ya." Jane pouted her lips and was silent for a little bit before smiling mischievously.

"Can I at least guess then?" Jane asked, her jade eyes gleaming and Hellboy grinned.

"Alright, ya can try but you're not gonna get too far." He stated matter-of-factly and she smirked. This 'Hellboy' clearly knew nothing about Jane, once she put her mind to something there was no force on Earth that could stop her from achieving her goal.

"Challenge accepted….so let me think." Jane said tapping her fingernails on her chin. "Big gun, big fist and fights monsters…..Hmm…..Paranormal exterminator?" Jane guessed and Hellboy began barking with laughter. Jane blinked unaware of what was so funny.

"Y-ya know what? That's practically it!" Hellboy chuckled, catching his breath. "Ya know what? For all sakes and purposes, I'm a paranormal exterminator."

Jane raised a brow as a shocked look crossed her features, "Really?"

"Pretty much." Hellboy laughed. Jane blinked once again and shook her head and sighed,

"Well….stranger things have happened in the world."Jane replied as the coffee machine gave a soft beep signaling to the girl that the caffeine filled beverages were done. The young woman turned back to the machine and pulled out the freshly brewed pot and grabbed to coffee mugs from one of the cabinets.

"Do you want cream or sugar?" Jane asked turning back to the crimson man in her kitchen.

"Just a little sugar. But nothin' too sweet." Hellboy answered and Jane gave a nod picking up one of the packets of sugar and poured the fresh coffee into one of the mugs. There was an uncomfortable silence for both parties and the two of them until Jane spoke up again several minutes later, "So being paranormal exterminator. Must be a tough if every job you have ends up with you finding yourself past out the next morning."

Hellboy nodded, "Ya have no idea. And that was one of my easier jobs." Jane looked at him in surprise, setting his cup of coffee in front of them.

"Damn. It better offer good health insurance." Jane joked causing the demon to laugh. Jane grinned, she loved listening to his laugh. It was thick, hearty and it seemed contagious. It made her forget about the event from last night. Almost

"Well now that ya know 'bout me, ya mind me askin' you some questions?" Hellboy asked and Jane shrugged.

"Well that only seems fair." Jane replied taking a sip of her own coffee as she sat down at the table across from him. "Ask away."

"What about you? What do you do for a livin'?" Hellboy asked and Jane blushed a bit in embarrassment,

"I'm a cleaning lady…and a waitress. Not exactly the classiest job on the world but hey…..it pays the bills." Jane answered with a frown before taking a sip of her black coffee. She looked away from her guest feeling self conscious. _'Here he is with an amazing job while I'm just a little cleaning lady. Wow, he must think you're amazing.'_ Jane thought sarcastically and slightly bitter, rubbing one of her hands over her forearm subconsciously. Hellboy noticed her sudden shyness and feeling slightly guilty opened his mouth again,

"Alright your turn."

"Hmm?" Jane hummed confused before Hellboy elaborated,

"I asked ya a question. Now it's your turn to ask one." Hellboy explained and Jane smiled once again.

"Okay then…." Jane trailed off trying her best to think of another question, "What's your favorite…..type of candy bar?"

"Baby Ruths." Hellboy answered with a sly grin, "Candy bar seriously?"

"Hey I came up blank okay? I didn't know what else to say!" Jane said defensively, "It's your turn anyway so ask something already!" Hellboy chuckled at the woman's antics before taking another sip of his coffee.

"If ya don't mind me askin'….why ain't ya afraid of me?" Hellboy asked and Jane looked the demon in the eyes. Jade clashed with gold and Jane gave a soft smile,

"Because there isn't anything to be afraid of." Jane told him. This caused Hellboy to raise a brow .

"How-"

"I have what some people might call a sixth sense. Developed it actually but whenever something's wrong…..I get a feeling you know?" Jane explained while Hellboy frowned,

"Like a psychic?"

"Oh hell no. With psychics the info always comes too little too-"

"Damn late." Hellboy finished and Jane grinned,

"Exactly. But anyways I get feeling when something bad is going to happen and with you…..I don't feel like anything bad will happen, just good." Jane continued and Hellboy gave a soft smile of his own. "I guess that makes it my turn huh?"

"'Fraid so doll." Hellboy smirked and Jane stuck her tongue out at the demon playfully.

"Would you care to stay for breakfast?" Jane asked and Hellboy looked at her a bit surprised.

"I don't wanna be a bother."

"No it's fine.

"Really I shouldn't-"

"Please? It's just breakfast." Jane pleaded her green eyes wide as she batted her eyelashes looking as innocent as possible. Hellboy studied the woman for several minutes before giving a defeated sigh,

"I've fought trolls, witches and vampires. Hell I've even beaten mutant monkeys but I can't say no to you? What the hell is wrong with me?" Hellboy smirked, his eyes had a mischievous glint to them and Jane gave soft giggle.

"Nothing. I'm just insanely adorable." Jane said with a wink. Hellboy in reply rolled his eyes before he stood up,

"Ya got a place I could smoke 'round 'ere?" Hellboy asked, looking down at Jane. The ebony haired beauty pointed with her thumb to the door behind her,

"The terrace down the hall. Ash tray should be on the balcony. Has a lovely view of the empty building next door." Jane directed, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she took another sip of her coffee.

"You smoke?"

"No, but an old friend of mine does." Jane said, "I'll get breakfast ready while you're out there, okay?"

Hellboy nodded and lumbered down the hall. Jane smiled and pulled out a mixing bowl from one of her other cabinets and pulled out ingredients for pancakes. _'Hope he doesn't mind.'_ Jane thought as she began putting ingredients into the bowl and started on the batter.

~*~*~**On the Terrace**~*~*~

Hellboy took a drag of his cigar as he thinking of what took place back in the kitchen. She had smiled at him. Jane, a beautiful young woman had smiled at him. A demon with a face of a broken gargoyle.

'_Don't think too much into it. She's probably just being a good civilian.'_ The demon thought bitterly as a ring of smoke escaped his red lips. But she didn't have to bring him home, she didn't have to offer him coffee. Hellboy wouldn't have blamed Jane if he had just left him in the park. But she didn't, and for some reason that gave the son of Satan hope. He sighed leaning his back thinking once again.

He smiled remembering of the time in the kitchen. The conversation made the red man feel normal, something extraordinary difficult for him. Maybe they could be friends, maybe he could normal. Even if it was just with her…..just for a little while.

**A.N: My** **God this took forever and I only got 5 pages in! Sorry guys but I had to put something up for a filler. I promise the next one will be longer and more fun so just bare with me for the time being. I don't own Hellboy just Jane and remember to Love it, Share it, Follow it, Fave it and Review it! Until next time L-w-L is out! **


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering Sunday

**Hellboy: Destiny & Heartstrings**

**Chapter 4: Remembering Sunday**

**A.N: Yes this will be a multiple fic series so those of you that love this I hope you are happy **** . Now in this chapter is where we get part of the movie universe so for my comic lovers, beware. As always I don't own Hellboy, he is owned by Darkhorse and Mike Mignola and don't forget, Love it, Share it, Follow it, Fave it and **_**Review**_** it! **

Jane sat alone in her living room, with her laptop on her lap. It was tax month and she was almost finished after 4 hours. She hated taxes. She hated the day had become. A boring old sweatpants stay home day with nothing to accomplish. With the last bill paid Jane closed her laptop and set it aside. A sigh left her soft lips and she heaved herself from the couch.

The young woman stretched her limbs and neck, strained from being stuck in the same position on her leather seat. It was late and she still hadn't had dinner. A growl from her stomach told her she had better eat and soon. Jane turned down the hall and into her kitchen where she paused at the door way. A small smile made its way to her pale face and she leaned against the doorframe. She hadn't cleaned the kitchen up since earlier that morning. When her guest had arrived.

~*~*~**A few hours ago**~*~*~

_Jane watched in awe as her guest ate his 7__th__ stack of pancakes and still seemed hungry. Jane glanced from the plate to the crimson demon before her guest spoke again. _

"_These are the best pamcakes I've ever 'ad!" Hellboy mumbled through a mouth full of food and Jane chuckled softly, amusement sparkling in her jade pools. _

"_I hope so, you're eating them like this might be your last meal." Jane smiled getting a grin from Hellboy. _

"_Sorry, 'm hungry." _

"_Obviously." Jane smiled clearly amused, "You still hungry? I can go make more." At this Hellboy shook his head and waved the young woman off._

"_Nah it's fine. I still owe ya for helpin' me out at the park." Hellboy told her and this time it was Jane's turn to shake her head._

"_No it's fine. Trust me you don't owe me anything." Jane told him and Hellboy frowned,_

"_Aw com'on."_

"_Nope. You don't owe me a thing got it?" Jane said sternly while Hellboy just smirked. _

"_We'll see. We'll see." Hellboy told her taking another sip of his coffee. Jane rolled her eyes before she spoke again. _

"_So, what exactly was froggie anyway?" Jane asked, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. Hellboy smirked slightly before giving a shrug of his muscled shoulders._

"_Don't know…honestly don't care either. I ain't the brains of the operation." Hellboy answered and Jane chuckled softly using her left hand to cover her mouth. _

"_Yeah, but you could at least get a name before you start punching whatever's face in." Jane stated and Hellboy again shrugged._

"_Don't need ta know a name. It's bad so I gotta take care of it. 'Nough said." Hellboy replied taking a sip of his coffee and Jane shook her head,_

"_You're not one for details are you?" Jane asked, amusement crossing the features of her face._

"_Now what gave it away?" Hellboy smirked and Jane laughed some more. The demon across from her smile softly admiring her for a few seconds before turning back to devour the rest of his beloved 'pamcakes'. _

"_So this…paranormal exterminator thing. How'd you get roped into it?" Jane asked and Hellboy raised a brow at her, _

"_Well I couldn't be an accountant now could I?" Hellboy smirked and Jane rolled her eyes again. Her pink lips pressed together in a small suppressed smile. _

"_I'm never going to get a straight answer out of you will I?" Jane asked and Hellboy just grinned,_

"_Nope." He told her popping the 'p'. Jane just stuck her tongue out at him playfully before picking up her now empty cup of coffee, standing up and walking over to the sink. Jane turned back to him, leaning against the kitchen counter. She saw that he was almost done with his food and a small almost unnoticeable frown made its way to her pale face. _

_She had enjoyed his company, as odd as it might've been and no matter how strange sounded, Jane for some reason didn't want him to leave, but was too shy to voice her opinion. Something just clicked inside of her when he was around. Jane wasn't sure what it was, nor could she explain it but it was there none the less. But when the clang of Hellboy's fork setting back down on his plate Jane turned back to reality._

~*~*~**Present Time**~*~*~

She picked up the syrup covered plate, surprised ants hadn't touched it yet.

"_They know not to touch anything of the beassst'ssss."_ Lilith's voice hissed at the back of her mind and Jane almost dropped the plate.

"Shut up." Jane glowered at the voice and continued to place the dirty dishes in her dishwasher. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't want to. Just leave me alone." A cackling laugh ripped through the air but Lilith's voice did not speak again and relief washed over Jane at that.

"Talk about your inner demons." Jane mumbled a frown making its way to her lips.

Jane looked back at the dish washer and started the cycle, the hum of the rickety old thing let her know the job was being done. With that she exited the room and stopped in the middle of the hall, looking at the door longingly.

~*~*~**A few hours ago**~*~*~

_Hellboy stood at the doorway ready to leave, waiting for Jane to come back with his Samaritan and leather duster. She had disappeared down the hall moments ago leaving the large demon to his thoughts. _

_She was normal, from what he came to see and when he was around her…..he felt normal as well. He let out an impatient sigh waiting for Jane to come back. Tubby, her black cat came out of the corner, with a disapproving look on his face as he licked his paws. _

"_Still not liking me huh?" Hellboy asked rhetorically and the cat in reply hissed at him and ran off making Hellboy roll his eyes. One day he'd have to ask how she had ended up with a rotten cat like that. _

"_Well, the gun is still intact…" Jane smiled sheepishly at him as she handed him the Samaritan. "But your coat's a little…." Jane held up the duster and Hellboy frowned. His coat was all torn up, probably from his little 'dance' with froggie the night before. _

"_Damn." Hellboy said under his breath before he sighed once again, guess he'd have to get a new one…..again. Right as he reached for the coat Jane jerked it away. The demon looked at her puzzled before Jane explained herself._

"_You don't have to take it all torn up." Jane smiled kindly, "I….I could patch it up. Have it good as new by next week." _

_Hellboy looked at her in surprise but quickly recovered. "Well ain't you a girl of many talents?"_

_Jane smirked and shrugged, "I try." _

_Hellboy chuckled before glancing back at his duster. He could always get a new one. No big deal, wasn't his money. But if he did Hellboy probably wouldn't see Jane again. No, that wouldn't fly, not with him. He smirked a bit before giving his answer. "…..Alright, ya got a week. I'm going to be back for it."_

"_Good. Or else I'd be fixing this raggedy thing for nothing." Jane grinned getting one from the demon in front of her as well. _

~*~*~**Present back with Hellboy**~*~*~

Hellboy smirked as he laid on his bed remembering that morning. He actually had something to look forward to for once. He regretted coming back to the bureau once arrived. Manning had chewed him out and Myers freaked on him, both giving him unwanted and unneeded grief on his disappearance.

He chuckled, remembering Manning's face turning purple when he told Manning to F*ck off.

He smirked and closed his golden eyes ready for a good night's rest from the night before. No offense to Jane but her couch was the worst thing to sleep on. A knock on his door made the large demon groan as he sat back up on his bed.

"What is it Myers?" Hellboy frowned impatiently thinking the unwanted visitor was his liaison. He was surprised when instead he heard Liz's voice.

"Wrong gender, sorry." Liz smirked as she stepped into the cluttered room, cats mewing every now and again as she moved. "Care to explain what the hell you did to piss off Manning?"

Hellboy remained silent turning away from the pyrokinetic. She sighed and walked closer to him. Her heart saddened at his coldness that he had regarded her with as time has passed. Their relationship had gotten tenser over the past few months, since they had broken up.

It was her fault, she knew that. But Hellboy and Liz couldn't keep that spark they had once had. At least, Liz didn't think so. She thought he wouldn't blame her for not loving him anymore. And she found out very quickly that she thought wrong.

"Come on HB talk to me." Liz pleaded softly hoping for the friendship they had had before, but Hellboy couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

Too many people had left him like this. Anastasia, Kate and now Liz. That had been it for him. Hellboy's silence made Liz frown sadly and turned back and retreated out of the room. Her heart hollow yet also heavy in her chest.

Hellboy's large steel door closed behind him and he sighed. He wished he could be anywhere but here. His heart still broken from the loss of Liz. But he couldn't force her to come back. No matter how much he wished for her to.

Hellboy laid back down, wanting to drown out the reality around him and thought about memories when times were good. Times that didn't cause him the aggravation and heartache he experienced now. Times like earlier with Jane. He sighed and began drifting to his dream land, remembering Sunday.

~*~*~**Back with Jane**~*~*~

Jane yawned as she sat back down on her couch pulling out her laptop back out. It was late and she should probably be in bed, but one thing had been on her mind since she had woken up that morning.

With a heart heavy with dread she slowly typed in the name that she had come to hate in a matter of hours. A webpage of suggestions came into view she slowly clicked on each link, growing more afraid with each word she read. Her face looked over the screen in horror as descriptions of Lilith made her regret even looking it up.

The words of Lilith from her dreams were right. Chief of Witches, The Traveler of Mirrors, Patron of the Dark Moon, Ruler of the Night, Destroyer of Children, Seducer of Men, The First Demon, The scourge of God, Adam's first wife, Night Spirit, Queen of Demons, Mate of Samael, The first Mother, Mother of all demons and much more.

Fear crept into her very soul and she slammed her laptop shut. Her nightmare from the night before, had to be more than a 'bad dream'. Not with all of those horrid things true. She had never heard of the name 'Lilith' before nor had she known of this she-demon.

Jane shuttered as a breeze of cold air ran through the apartment and Jane's fear quickly turned into paranoia. Tubby let out a loud yowl before running through the room and hiding under the couch. Without thinking Jane clutched the cross necklace around her neck searching for any protection prayer she might have learned as a child.

"The light of God surrounds me…." Jane started nervously, "The love of God protects me…the presence of God watches over me…..um." Jane tried to remember the rest of the prayer as she felt an icy grip grasp her shoulders. "Where I am God watches me, Where I am, God is…..be gone demon that haunts me so." A loud cackle rang though the air as Tubby hissed. Jane's heart stopped in her chest and she looked around the apartment frantically for the Demon Queen.

"I thought I told you." The raspy hiss of Lilith filled Jane's ears and her green eyes widened in fear. "You are mine! No matter how you may call upon your 'God' he will not anssswer!"

Jane remained silent wanting, wishing and prayer her grandmother would leave her be.

"He hasss forsssaken you child. When will you underssstand thisss!?" Lilith snarled as she came into view seeming to come out of the shadows.

"Because I hope you're wrong. And as long as I hope, that'll give me the strength to fight you." Jane answered hoping she didn't look as terrified as she felt. Lilith rolled her glowing acid eyes and growled,

"Ssspare me your petty and foolisssh thoughtsss."

"You asked." Jane scowled, "Why are you here?"

"To give you a messsssange." Lilith replied with a wicked smile on her lips. Jane could see the blood splattered on her ivory teeth and shuttered in disgust, "The time isss near."

Jane furrowed her brows in confusion and narrowed her eyes at Lilith, "Near for what?"

Lilith laughed in a sick, maniacal way that made Jane's blood run cold. "If you do not know by now child, than I cannot tell you."

Jane went silent looking away from the black robed figure in front of her. "This 'end' you're talking about. That's what you came to tell me?"

The demon nodded, "The Councccil isss meeting. You and the beassst mussst begin preparing the fall of man."

Jane rolled her eyes and glared at Lilith, "What is this 'beast' or 'groom' or whatever you're talking about?!"

"You will find out sssoon enough child. Sssoon enough." Lilith rasped and Jane eyes began to glow a brilliant white as anger bubbled within her.

"I'm getting sick and tired of your cryptic messages and your meddling in my life! I wish the devil himself would drag you down to hell and keep you as far away from me as possible!" Jane shouted at the demon.

"You ungrateful thing! I gave you a dessstiny! If not for me you would have be ssstuck asss a child of Eve with no kingdom to rule over!" Lilith growled and Jane rolled her eyes,

"When will you get that, that is all I wanted!" Jane screamed, "I never wanted a kingdom or my family to be ripped away from me! That was all on you!"

Lilith snarled making Jane's glare wavered slightly, fear taking place in her eyes. Jane subconsciously used her biokinesis, making her skin as hard as steel. Lilith's narrowed acid eyes made the young woman uneasy

"Look, it's Sunday and it's late. I'm tired and I'm not in the mood to deal with all of your psychotic doomsday prophecies crap. Can we pick this up some other time, any other time?" Jane asked still rigid and defensive against the unwelcomed guest in her home. Lilith gave an feral hiss before she turned away from Jane.

"Very well. Have your precciouss Sssunday. But know thisss, you will not essscape your fate and if you defy me again you will not live long enough to take your next breath." Lilith snarled and with those parting words she was gone. Jane looked at the empty space in horror. Lilith's words hanging in the air making her heart stop in her chest. One thing was for certain, Jane wasn't getting any sleep that night. None at all.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Arrow

**Hellboy: Destiny & Heartstrings**

**Chapter 5: Broken Arrow**

**A.N: I don't own Hellboy, he is owned by Darkhorse and Mike Mignola. **

Hellboy woke up with a start. His cats hissed and yowled around him making him slowly sit up. Instinctively he reached for his Samaritan that was right beside his bed. A low maniacal chuckle rang through the air and immediately set off every alarm in Hellboy's head.

"Sssso thissss isss the prophessssied Anung Un Rama?" The raspy voice hissed making Hellboy's skin crawl. He remained silent trying to find the intruder in the inky blackness. His amber eyes glowed in the dark straining for a glimpse of the mystery visitor.

"How sssstrange," The voice hissed again, "Sssso far from your true calling I can barely sssee the promisssse of glory within you."

Hellboy rolled his golden orbs and aimed blindly in the dark, "Hey, I'm exactly where I wanna be. Now would ya tell me where ya are so I can shoot you already?"

The voice cackled, making the air feel grim and unholy. "Ah you are your father'sss ssson. Yesss you will do." Hellboy let out a low growl causing the voice to cackle some more.

"Hahaha, you Anung Un Rama are truly ssssomething to behold. Ruthlessssss enough to dessstroy your own kin yet too cowardiccce to take your throne." Then a black hooded figure seemed to materialize from the shadows. Hellboy took this moment to take his shot but the bullet ran straight through her.

"Foolisssh beassst." The voice snapped, "You think I can be defeated sssso easssily?"

"Nah, sure was hoping though." Hellboy answered dryly and snarl escaped the intruder's lips.

"You are jusssst as disssressspectful as your future mate!" The cloaked figure spat causing Hellboy's blood to run cold. The crimson demon had gone toe-to-toe with plenty of badies in his long life-time but there was something off about this one. Something wrong. Every word she said seemed to crawl into his skin and make him want to hide. And he was the one who normally made people want to run.

But the words this 'visitor' had just said had Hellboy curious, maybe even a little anxious. But he licked his, suddenly very dry, lips and spoke up again.

"Future mate? Lady what the hell are ya talkin' about?" Hellboy question his finger still on the trigger. A disgustingly smug grin graced the cloaked figures scarlet lips that in all honesty, pissed Hellboy off.

"Sssshe asssked the sssame of you. I am ssssurprisssed you have not put…what isss the expressssion? Put two and two together?"

Hellboy grew more irritated as each minute passed, he was tired and wasn't in the mood for this crap. He took another shot getting another roar of anger from the intruder. She suddenly disappeared, alarming the demon very, very quickly. But she did not vanish long for her voice soon found its way to his ears.

"You cannot hide from your dessstiny forever." The snake like voice whispered into Hellboy's ears, "Sssooner or later you will faccceee it. Whether you like it or not."

"Go to hell." Hellboy snapped getting a low blood-chilling chuckle from the voice,

"I have and sssso will you." The voice rasped. He growled again before whoever the mystery guest was continued. "You come from a long line of evil. Your father is the King of witchesss, your grandfather is the devil himssself and your mother's father was Mordred and hisss mother, Morgana. You were born to dessstroy, it isss in your blood! What makessss you think you are so sssspecial that you will not follow the family legacccy?"

But before he could answer the chill in the air seemed to vanish as did the voice. Hellboy let a soft almost inaudible sigh of relief. No matter how many times he killed a monster, there were always one or two that had him looking under his bed at night. This just happened to be another one.

But she was right. How could he be any different? He looked at his Samaritan before putting it back beside his bed. As he did so he caught a glance at a photo. It was old and one Liz had taken.

It was one with father, Professor Trevor Bruttenholm. Slowly the large demon stood up from his bed, making his way to the board where several pictures were. He studied several of them. Most of them were with his father in them. An unintended smile graced his features as memories of his father ran through his mind.

Hellboy wished Trevor was with him now. Wish he could tell him what to do, give him some assurance. Even if Hellboy would never admit it, his father was always gave him a sense of security. That if Trevor was around Hellboy had nothing to fear.

But here he was now, 2 years after his adopted father's death and he didn't have a damn clue. He sighed, picking up one of the pictures of Professor Bruttenholm and tilted his head to the side. He didn't have anyone to help him fight this. This new threat, this new psycho who wanted him to confront this curse of a destiny of his.

His father was gone, Things were still awkward between him and Kate, Liz broke up with him and he was pretty damn sure she was seeing Abe so that left his best friend out as well, Myers and Clay wouldn't get it and Johann and Manning pfft as if.

His heart felt heavy and he wondered what the hell he was going to do. Father wasn't with him, his friends weren't there. He had no one.

~*~*~**Back with Jane**~*~*~

It was 3:42 at night. Jane had not slept a wink and was on her 27th cup of coffee. She was shaking, as she watched _The Woman in Black_ trying her best to stay awake. The black haired woman could go to sleep, she just couldn't.

Not with Lilith still hanging above her head. And technically it was no longer Sunday, who knew what the demon had planned for the poor, exhausted and terrified girl. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and quickly shook her head and jolted back to life.

She took another sip of her coffee and turned her attention back to the movie. Truthfully she could care less about Daniel Radcliffe and with a sigh clicked the TV off. Slowly she stood up from the couch and looked around for something to do, something to keep her awake.

She glanced at the shadows of her apartment warily as if they would come out and attack her. But knowing Lilith and her control over the darkness, they probably could. Jane sighed again and walked into the kitchen to refill her mug when the phone rang.

Jane groaned and swerved from her path to the kitchen and back to the living room. Who in their right mind would call her at 4 o'clock in the morning? But then again, what was she still doing awake? She picked up the phone and sat down on one of the nearby chairs.

"Hello?" Jane sighed running a pale hand through her hair.

"_Hey Janie."_ The rough voice of James Douglas made Jane roll her jade eyes. Her old friend and one of the first victims of her biokinesis James.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you, not to call me Janie?" She asked exasperatedly before getting a chuckle from the man on the phone.

"_Hmmm….maybe 100,000 times more."_ He answered and Jane shook her head. Some days he was just unbelievable.

"James, I swear to God I want to kill you sometimes. Why are you even calling me this early in the morning?" Jane asked massaging her left temple as her right hand held the phone. She needed more coffee. As in _now_.

"_What are you doing up with late young lady? It's way past your bedtime."_ James said which caused a growl on Jane's end of the conversation.

"James." Jane said sternly as she walked over to the kitchen.

"_Okay, okay. Geez Janie learn to take a joke! I was calling to check up on you."_ The man explained, _"I wanted to see how you were doing up in the big city!"_

Jane gave a loud sigh through her nose before she pulled out another pot of coffee and poured it into her mug.

"_So how are you? Haven't heard from you in weeks!"_ James asked and Jane took another sip of her now fresh coffee before answering.

"I've been busy. Maggie got sick so I had to pull double shifts to pay for the vet. Plus the groceries and rent it's just been chaos up here." Jane told him as she leaned against the kitchen counter. She held half of her face in her left hand as after she set down her coffee.

"_Well if it's that nuts why'd you leave?" _James asked, a barely detectable pleading in his gruff voice. Jane sighed before removing her hand from her face and switched the phone from one side to the other.

"Because I needed to see the world. Or at least leave Oakbrookes Virginia anyway. I wanna see places, do things, meet people before I settle down."

"_And when exactly will that be?" _James asked a slightly bitter tone in his voice. Jane pressed her eyelids shut, a pained expression on her face.

"James we talked about this-"

"_No you talked and I listened. Come on Janie I miss you down here." _James interrupted, _"Why can't we-"_

"You know why." Jane frowned, "Not after what happened to Ron and Thomas." 

An irritated sigh was heard through the phone speaker and Jane closed her eyes, sadness crossed over her features as she waited for what James had to say.

"_Jane how many times do I have to tell you I forgive you? Come on that happened almost 70 years ago."_

Her heart stopped slightly in her chest, had it really been that long? Was she really that old? She let out soft breath before answering, wishing he would just drop the subject.

"You may forgive me, but I don't. James I killed people, innocent people. I can barely sleep at night without thinking about it." Jane told him, her voice cracking slightly, "It won't happen, not now and not ever. Besides, you need to stop this."

"_Stop what? Loving you? Sorry Janie but that's something I can't do."_ James replied and Jane pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"James you can't. You have a life without me, kids, friends, family. I'm not a part of that." Jane said trying her best to explain to the older man on the phone.

"_But you could be."_ Was his reply and Jane's heart cracked in her chest. Why was this so difficult? Why was this so hard for him to understand?

"James, I can't. I know it's been hard since your wife died-"

"_It hasn't been hard."_ James interrupted again, _"It made me realize that you're the one I care for. Please Janie I'm begging you."_

"And I'm telling you I can't!" Jane exclaimed "Why won't you listen to me?!"

"_Because I know you can!"_ he was angry now, Jane could just hear it in his voice, _"You know you love me! Don't tell me you don't."_

Jane stayed silent. Her heart heavy in her chest and tears welled in her eyes.

"_Come on answer me!"_

"You told me not to tell you." Jane frowned, her brows creasing slightly in pain. There was a soft gasp, as if someone had punched James in the gut and Jane looked down at the ground. This was for him, he had to move on.

Especially now, she couldn't juggle him and Lilith. Jane couldn't take two inner demons, at least this one she could take care of. 

"_You're lying."_ He stated though he sounded unsure, as if trying to convince himself and not Jane.

"I'm not James." She told him softly. "I don't love you, I never have. Not the way you want me too."

"_No."_

Jane nodded, knowing he couldn't see, as a few tears went down her face, "I'm sorry….I-….I have to go…Goodnight." With that she hung up unable to speak anymore. She threw down the phone and wiped away the few salty tears on her ivory cheeks.

Because of her biokinesis she was able to slow down her aging, she was basically immortal. Because of this she watched James change from the young, handsome teenager she had rejected to the pruney old man he was today.

With a sigh she walked back to the living room, coffee mug in hand and sat back down on her bed. Jane and James were close. After the 'incident' at the playground he clung to her for a reason Jane would never understand. They two were as close as close got, like two peas in a pod. She remembered when he told James of her biokinesis, when they were teenagers. He acted like he didn't care.

~*~*~**Flashback**~*~*~

_It was 1956 and the two were walking around in the rusty old playground of Oakbrookes Virginia. James was running his mouth about some football game or something like that while she stayed silent and pretended to listen, as they usually had. _

_But something was different about this trip to the old swing set. Jane had something on her mind, an air of seriousness around her that even James noticed. As they walked down the trail he suddenly stopped, causing Jane to look at him puzzled. _

"_Come on spit it out." James told her making the black haired teen before him blink in surprise. _

"_How'd you-"_

"_Sorry Janie but you can't keep secrets from me. You're as transparent as glass." He stated, "Now what's bugging you?" _

_At this Jane grew silent and looked down at the ground. She sighed before looking up at him sadly. _

"_Remember in kindergarten? When you, Ronald and Thomas pushed me off the swing?" Jane asked which got an upset and worried look from James. _

"_You're not still mad about that are you? I was stupid and I-"_

"_No, no, no! I'm not mad!" Jane said quickly before adding softly, "But….you might be."_

_James furrowed his brows together, puzzled before letting Jane elaborate. She sighed and turned away from him and frowned. Guilt had been gnawing at her since the day that strange man had visited her at the hospital. _

_Since she had known it had been her fault, Jane couldn't look at James's brown eyes without remembering Ronald's before they turn dull and dead. She had to say this, if not for her then him, to give some explanation of what really happened that day. _

"_There's this thing I can do…." She paused considering her words before speaking again. "it's called biokinesis. It allows me to…..control stuff in my body and in others…..I…..I caused the heart attacks that killed Ronald and Thomas. The heart attack that nearly killed you." Jane confessed, wringing her hands nervously. He was silent, for what felt like forever her to Jane._

_He snorted a bit then laughed much to Jane's dismay. _

"_Nice one Jane." He chuckled as he looked at her. Jane frowned,_

"_I'm serious!" Jane exclaimed and James looked at her, doubt clear on his face. "I'll prove it to you!" Jane told him and James rolled his eyes unbelievingly. Jane bit the inside of her bottom lip nervously before taking a deep breath and her eyes began to glow a bright ivory white. _

_James stepped back in shock and fear. His heart racing in his chest and slowly the light in Jane's eyes died down. But instead of her normal jade colored eyes they were bright blue. James looked at her with eyes wide. _

"_Jane I-….I-" was all the teenage boy could manage to say. _

_She expected rejection. But was surprised when she felt his lips on hers. It had been for a split second before Jane's senses returned and she pushed him away. But he just grinned at her,_

"_I forgive you."_

~*~*~**End of Flashback**~*~*~

Maybe that's what drove her crazy about him. She had _murdered_ his childhood friends and confessed it to him. What did he do? Kiss her! He kissed her! Jane sighed looking down at her wrinkle free skin and sighed.

He had gotten married, settled down, had a few kids while she stayed young and tried to dissuade his confused feelings. He didn't love her, or at least she didn't love him.

Jane wasn't sure she could love anyone. Not with knowing what she was, who she was. Especially not now. She was a murder, a monster, demon's spawn and according to Lilith, the bringer of doom. How could she have a happy ending? How could she go to heaven when she was so clearly hellbound? Despair and emptiness hung in the air around Jane as she ran a hand through her coal black hair.

Tubby jumped up on the couch, his large green eyes gave her a blank look as if stating, _'What's wrong with you? You look like hell!'. _At this Jane chuckled sadly and ruffled the fur on his head.

"Guess I should get some shut eye huh? The cat tilted its head the side and Jane smirked before yawning. She sat up and walked down the hall. Down to her bedroom, in a half attempt to banish her troubles away for a few hours of sweet, blissful sleep.

**A.N: Okay I hope ya'll like this because it was a lot of fun to write. Lilith is now terrorizing, oh boy things are not looking good. And a new player has been added to the game, let's see how this turn out. What? You didn't think I'd make this easy for the big monkey did you? Naw things are never easy when it comes to Hellboy. As always**** don't forget to: Love it, Share it, Follow it, Fave it and **_**Review**_** it! Until next time sayonara! **


End file.
